nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sora:Weed Pulling 6/2/15
Sora: It was day after sora was released from the hospital the young orochi was able to rest easy back at his apartment his mind was clear and he was ready for the tasks at hand. He hopped out of bed and got causally dressed in his apparel of black he stared out the window noticing the weather was back to its usual. After taking a few minutes to equip himself with the necessary materials sora continued out of his apartment and on his way through the drizzling industrial streets of ame to retrieve today's tasks. upon arriving sora gently opened the door of the office and carried on with his business at main desk.-sora pulled a small folded paper from his pocket and presented it to the attendant on the desk- “Good Afternoon I wanted to stop in and hand in this paper from the mission board to help the elderly with their gardening problems” NPC: -The attendant Smiled at Sora and nodded- “ah absolutely i'm so glad someone your age came in to accept this lately the higher ups have been pushing us post these out to the mission boards across the village just need you to sign here at the bottom of paper you gave me and you will be on you way” -He handed sora a ballpoint pen and pointed his finger to the bottom of the paper-. Sora: the young orochi grabbed the pen and signed paper in front of him and went on his way towards the old couples house. Upon arrival Sora is greeted by the elderly and introduces himself while stating his business at their residence they were happy that someone had come to their aid to help them out with the back aching job they could not do. The elderly brought sora to the backyard of their beautiful home to the garden where the weeds needed to be pulled. Sora knew it was his job to locate the weeds. He accessed their shed for the necessary tools and began locating the weeds and plucking them out one by one out of the the dirt. Sora: 20 minutes later sora was almost done with taking care of the infestation of weeds in the garden he also made sure for each one he plucked out to remove the small little remains of roots so they would not grow back he tilled the soil nice and neat before continuing to the next section of the garden where the vegetables were located. upon cleaning up the weeds in vegetable section sora had trouble with one of the weeds he was trying to yank out. after numerous times of pulling he accidently pulled one of the carrots mistaking it for a weed out of the dirt. “crap shouldn't have done that”. Sora did his best to hide the evidence of the accident he took the carrot and inserted it back in the hole he yanked it from and replanted it making it look like nothing ever happen. Sora: Sora finished the picky task at hand and approached the old lady of the couple, talking with her he pointed out in detail everything he did and what they asked of him to take care of. Sora pulled a pen and paper out of his pouch and went inside with the couple so they could sign off the mission paper for the approved work they smiled at sora thanking him for the his good deeds and stopping by and for him to come back again soon. Nodding politely he continued on his way back on the skirts of ame to mission office to turn in the mission in. upon arriving he was greeted by the attendant, “oh ! back already huh that was quick for someone like you”With a smart answer in return to his response “it's all about efficiency and working smarter not harder even though it was just a d-rank i still learned something practical i guess” as he spoke in a calm tone he handed the paper to the attendant which he marked with the seal of approval on it. “well im off to take care of some more things see you again soon” sora calmly exited the building and headed home to prepare some dinner and play some instruments.